Studio Wars
by IloveRossRikerandRydelLynchR5
Summary: Sequel to Is It Worth It? Jude and Tommy open their own music studio. Darius and Liam don't like it one bit. What happens next? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi—I'm back with the sequel to Is It Worth It? This one is gonna be totally different from all of my other stories. OK, kinda different, but kinda similar. It's a story about what happens when Jude and Tommy open their own music studio, along with Kwest, Sadie, Jude's and Sadie's parents, Georgia, E.J., Speed, Kyle, and Wally, of course, and told almost entirely from Tommy's perspective.

I don't know how the music industry really is, or if it's as drama-filled as what's seen on the show. So if it seems a little much, it's the way I think it'd be, not the way it really is. As always, this fanfic will have my own personal spin on it. It's how I see the lives of Tommy, Jude, and company playing out if Tommy and Jude opened their own studio, and ultimately began the Studio Wars (which is the name of this story).

Background info you'll need to know: Tommy's and Jude's studio is called JQ Studios, although Jude will always refer to it as Pop-Tart Studios. It's no wonder, since Jude loves Pop-Tarts (how'd that start, anyway?)

Other stuff you need to know: I don't have time to write every day, but I'll post when I can. School just keeps getting in the way (grumbles to self). I'm also not planning on doing author's notes for each chapter, just special ANs to those who review. And I'll try and remember to include the disclaimer that I don't own Instant Star or any of its characters. Just Tommy and any other characters who aren't already part of the show.

What I don't own: Jude, Tommy (but I wish I did), the music from Instant Star, or anything from the show.

What I do own: the story itself, the names JQ Studios and Pop-Tart Studios (I don't think anyone else owns them, but if they do, it was theirs first, and I'd rather give it up than get sued. Lol!), and any characters who don't actually exist in the real IS universe.

I appreciate any constructive criticism you might have. So be honest, brutal if you have to. Just let me know what you think. And, as with all of my stories, I hope you enjoy reading it :o)!

Oh yeah, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed the last chapter of the prequel to this story, Is It Worth It?. I'd name names, but this intro is almost a page already. Just know that you all rock! And so does everyone who's reading this! Starts blasting music and dances around like SME in the middle of a concert. You know, bumping into things and breaking stuff. Yup, that's me! Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, Jude, or anything related to it. Except Tommy. He's mine! Just kidding, he's Jude's. But Tim's mine! Lol.

Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the window, casting a brilliant beam of light right into Jude's eyes. She groaned and pulled my pillow over her head. "Tommy, turn it off!" Jude said, her voice muffled.

My head hit the mattress, and I groaned as well. This was not how I wanted to wake up. "Right as soon as you give me back my pillow," I growled out. I was so not a morning person.

Jude did just that. She took my pillow, and whomped me in the face with it. "There, you happy?" Jude's voice sounded distant. Then again, the pillow was muffling it.

I peeked out from under it, and scowled at her. Jude smiled angelically, looking as innocent as a little lamb. "Very," I hissed at her. Then a smile came on, as I shoved the pillow underneath my head again. I sat up, my eyes dancing mischievously like a little imp's would.

"Uh-oh," Jude pretended to shiver in fright.

"That's right. Be afraid. Be very afraid," I said in my spookiest voice. Kind of like Count Dracula's, only not as Transylvanian. Or wherever the accent's from.

"Ooh," Jude shivered again, pretending to be scared.

Then my hands took on a mind of their own and reached out and tickled her mercilessly.

"Stop! Stop!" Jude cried out, laughing. I kept tickling her, since I knew she was extremely ticklish. "OK, OK, you win. OK?"

"OK," I said, smiling. I reached out and tousled her hair. Jude grinned back, as I got up.

"Here," I said, holding out my hand to help her up.

Jude smiled and took my hand. Before I knew it, Jude pulled me back down into bed with her. "Say it," Jude demanded, smothering me with kisses.

"OK, OK, YOU win," I stressed the point. "Happy?"

"Yup," Jude affirmed. She took my hand, and we got out of bed together and got dressed.

After we finished getting ready, we walked out of our room, down the hallway, and down to where our studio was. Sadie was already there, making coffee, while glancing at Kwest, who was busy rewiring the sound system.

"Hey, Kwest," I called out to my best friend.

"Hey yourself," Kwest replied. Then he laughed. "Looks like you didn't get much sleep last night."

"No, I didn't. But I don't need the coffee. I'm wired for the day," I said confidently. I glanced at Jude, who smiled and squeezed my hand softly.

"If you don't mind, could you please keep your sexual comments to yourself?" E.J. breezed in, looking like she'd been up for hours already. Speed followed her in, his eyes full of stars just looking at her. Kyle and Wally trooped in a second later, and Jude and I shared an amused, yet silent glance.

"Sure thing, E.B.," I said, using the initials to refer to my secret nickname for her. E.B. stood for Energizer Bunny, although I don't think the poor bunny could outlast E.J. when she really got going.

"Huh?" E.J. looked up from the teetering pile of papers in her arms.

"I said, Sure thing, E.J.," I said, winking at the others after E.J. had nodded in response and turned her back. She rushed off like a whirlwind of constant motion, never standing still for more than 5 seconds, even after a long, hard day of work. The papers flew out of her arms, and Speed hurried to help her pick them up. E.J. gathered them up from the floor and thrust it into Speed's waiting arms. "Don't drop them. Got it?" E.J. said, as nicely as she could without giving away the fact that she and Speed were romantically involved.

"You got it, babe," Speed said, losing himself into her deep brown eyes.

E.J. blushed, and crumbled. "Here, let me help you with some of that," she said. She took half of the stack, and they walked away.

As soon as E.J. and Speed were out of earshot, the rest of us burst out laughing.

"E.B.? Who came up with that?" Kwest said.

"I did," Jude said. She can be soooo smart sometimes. Not that she isn't all the time. Bad Tommy! Implying that your girl's stupid? Of course she's not! I really have to stop saying that.

"Good one, Jude," Sadie said, laughing. She gave Jude a high-five as Kwest struggled to stop roaring with laughter.

"Calm down, Kwest, before you pop something," Sadie said, as Kwest tried to stop.

"I can't," Kwest wheezed, then continued laughing.

Just then, the phone rang. It was Darius.

"D, what's up?" I tried to sound as calm and collected as possible.

"Your studio, that's what!" Darius roared in anger. "Liam told you not to open your own studio, and you just had to go and do it, didn't you? Some things never change, and you sure as hell didn't! Just gotta go keep pushing the limit, don't you?"

"D, we don't have to fight like this. You got your studio, why can't I have mine?" I said. But Darius cut me off. "No way, T. This town is only big enough for one of us. You want to challenge me? Fine. Just make sure you're ready for what's coming. I'll personally make sure you don't get any business, you got that?" I was about to respond when I heard the click of the phone and the sound of the dialtone in my ear.

"What'd he want?" Jude came over after I hung up. She put her arms around me and looked up at me, worried.

"Oh nothing, just the usual scare tactics. You know, don't open a studio, I'll make sure you don't get any clients, your studio will go under so fast that you'll be the musical tragedy of the century, that kind of thing."

"Tommy, maybe we shouldn't do this," Jude said, looking petrified now. She knew what Darius was capable of, and that he'd stop at nothing to protect what was his. Even if it meant taking on all comers.

"No, I have to do this. For us, for myself, for all of us. We can't stand around and let Darius dictate our every move, our every action. We can do this, guys. We just have to be tough."

"I'm with you, Tommy," Kwest said, coming up to us.

"If Kwest's in, I'm in," Sadie said, a determined look on her face.

"We're in," Kyle and Wally took a break from jamming to give us their support.

"Thanks, dudes," I mimicked their favorite word, and they turned away, muttering, "That's just wrong!"

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath. I was just glad that I had the people who meant the most to me on my side. I was gonna need every single one of them by the time I was done.

"Hey guys, E.J. let me order pizzas!" Speed shouted. He came in, carrying a stack of cardboard boxes. The smells of pepperoni, sausage, the works, permeated the room, and everyone took a slice. Sadie and Kwest shared one, Kwest had a couple more, I had a couple, Jude did too, and the guys took 4 or 5 each. Even E.J. came in and had a couple with Speed. He'd take a bite, then E.J. would make out with him to get the rest of the cheese off his face. Disgusting, if you ask me. But you didn't hear that from me!

After we had our gorge-ourselves-until-we-explode session, Sadie and Kwest volunteered to be talent scouts. They'd go to clubs and other venues looking for the best talent. I know what you're thinking, they don't know as much about music as Jude and I, but then again, they wouldn't cause a mob everywhere they went. Plus Kwest's not completely clueless when it comes to the music scene. Sadie can be there to attract music guys, and Kwest'll recognize anyone who has the potential to be a star.

Jude and the guys volunteered to put up posters and signs all over school to recruit local talent, and E.J. helped to design them.

The first step of our plan was complete. Now we just had to wait and see whether we stood a chance.

AN: Please review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OMG! You guys totally rock! I never expected such a great response from all of you! Thank you so, so much! It took me a long time to come up with this chapter, since I didn't know where to take it. So I hope you like it. As always, please review. Even if you have nothing good to say about it, let me know. I can take it.

Special ANs:

Tanya, thank you for your suggestions. Although I wouldn't want to see Patsy that way. I think I'd be very afraid. Lol.

Rachel, I don't know about that, but I would like to see that. Although Liam seems to be a bigger pain in the you-know-what than Darius seems to be. Or is it just me?

Chloe, you're awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

Seleana, is there anything bad you could say about my writing? Lol. Thanks for letting me know that you love it. I just hope I can keep cranking it out for you.

judetomfan101, I know it's been awhile, but I hope you think it's worth the wait.

Ally, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I didn't know where to take this, but I think this chapter works.

Jess, I think you'll like this chapter. I guess I'll just have to wait and see, won't I?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Tim. He's mine! OK, maybe only in my world, but a girl can dream, can't she? Lol.

Chapter 2

The next day, Jude and the guys went around and talked to everyone they knew who played in band or at least the guitar. They also went out on the streets and approached people who were carrying guitars or other recording equipment. Sadie and Kwest went around to all the local clubs, and Jude and the guys trooped into the studio before Sadie and Kwest did.

"Hey," I said, hugging Jude. I would've kissed her, but the guys would've made gagging noises or kissy faces, and I didn't want to have to smack them.

"Hey," Jude said, a little sad that I didn't greet her with my usual push-my-tongue-into-her-mouth. I motioned that the guys were there, and Jude understood.

"So, any luck?" I said, mentally crossing my fingers.

"Yeah dude, there were these girls…" Speed said, getting all excited.

"Yeah, and they were hot," Wally added.

"Dude, keep your pants on," Kyle said to Wally.

Wally narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kyle, and rolled his eyes. "Come on, dude. You gotta admit, they were hot."

He stared Kyle down until Kyle broke into a smile. "OK, dude. You have a point there."

"But can they play?" I said anxiously. I had no time to mess around.

The guys' smiles were frozen in place. Then they shook their heads and said, "Nope, sorry dude. They're tone deaf."

"What about you?" I turned to Jude. "Is there anyone?"

"There were, but Darius already got to them. If they want to perform, he said it'd be for him. Anyone else, and he'd make sure they'd never go anywhere in the music business."

"OK," I let out my breath slowly, seething with anger. Darius had us down, but we weren't out of the game just yet. There was still Sadie and Kwest.

"Hey," Sadie came in, followed by Kwest. She was carrying several shopping bags.

"It's nice to see you're serious about this," I said, a little more harshly than I'd wanted to.

"Tommy!" Jude looked at me, and I backed down. I knew she wanted to beat Darius and Liam just as much as I did.

"Sorry, Mr. Liam, Jr. Or should I make that Mr. Bond Jr.?" Sadie brushed off my comment as she set her bags down.

Kwest just shook his head, and didn't say a word.

"So, Kwest man, did you get anyone?" I asked Kwest hopefully.

"Yup," Kwest answered proudly.

"Who?" I wondered.

"His name's Mason Fox, and he's more like Jude, only he doesn't play as much rock, he's more ballad-y" Kwest said. "And he doesn't care about labels or making it big, he just wants to make music."

"Kinda like me," Jude added. "I can't wait to meet this Mason guy."

As we were standing around wondering what Mason would be like, this girl with long dark brown hair, a black halter and black stretch pants, multiple piercings and tattoos all over her body that any of our parents would drop dead at the sight of, flung the door wide open and barged inside.

"You lookin' for an artist?" she said, a guitar case slung over her shoulder.

"That depends, can you play?" I asked.

The girl took off her guitar case, set it down on the table, and took out her guitar. She started strumming so violently that I thought she'd break the strings. Then she started singing at the top of her lungs, rocking out like she was on stage or something. The guys started dancing around, air guitaring along with her and cheering.

When she was done, we were all speechless, except for the guys, who were too busy high-fiving each other and whooping.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Speed yelled, still deaf from her playing.

"Yeah dude, you rock!" Kyle bellowed. He high-fived the girl, who looked at me for my verdict.

Sadie and Kwest were standing there, still speechless about her performance. As always, Sadie was the first to speak up.

"If your clothes are any indication of the way you just played, please go ahead and shoot me," Sadie said.

"I'd be glad to, Barbie," the girl said, without missing a beat. "Or is it Kelly? Doesn't matter what your name is, I can still snap your anorexic neck with two fingers."

"Come near me, and I'll make sure you won't have any fingers left," Sadie countered.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots," the girl taunted. Sadie came closer to her, but the girl didn't flinch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jude said, stepping between them as they stood glaring at each other. "Sadie, calm down, OK? And you. I don't know who you are, but you don't go around picking on my sister and fighting with her. That's my job."

"Yeah," Sadie said, as the girl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What's your name, dude?" Wally said, still eying her closely.

"I'm Patsy," the girl said. Sadie laughed aloud, and said, "That figures."

"What are you saying?" Patsy narrowed her eyes at Sadie.

"Only that your name is Patsy because you dress so that guys…" Sadie didn't have a chance to finish her statement before Kwest clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Good idea," Patsy told Kwest, who nodded mutely.

"So, boss man, am I in or not?" Patsy looked at me. I looked at the guys' hopeful expressions, and Sadie frantically shaking her head no, and Jude looking torn between them.

"Let me think about it," I said. I didn't want to send the wrong message to Darius that the only artist I could find could be responsible for the next statistic, but the only other artist I was able to snatch from Darius' grasp was an unknown artist, and I didn't even know if he was any good.

Kwest motioned for me to follow him, and I did.

"Kwest, what do you think? Should we hire her?" I was doubtful. Either way, it'd be a gamble.

"I don't know, man. I say we try her out for a bit, see if she'd get any better," Kwest said, leaving out any disadvantages.

"From what I heard, she can't possibly get any worse," I said. Kwest nodded.

I turned back to Patsy and said, "You're in. For now. But we've got a lot of work to do before you're anywhere near where I want you to be. So we'll try you out for a while. See how you do. Any questions? Good." I walked out of there, not waiting for Patsy's response. "Call me when Mason gets in," I told Sadie, who reluctantly took her desk while keeping her eyes glued on Patsy.

Jude followed me, and said, "I knew you'd hire her."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at her. "How'd you know if I would or not?"

"I know you better than you think, Quincy," Jude said. "Inside and out." She smiled flirtatiously at me, glancing first at my face, then down to my chest. Her eyes traveled down my body, making my heart beat a little faster.

"We'll see about that," I said, as I took her hand and we went to our room.

AN: Soooo, what'd you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OMG! I am soooooooo sorry for not posting earlier. But you know how winter break is. I had to go out of town, with no Internet access, so that's why I haven't written anything in such a long time. But please, please, please, review anyway!

Special ANs:

Seleana C, I like Patsy too. Although her and Jamie together is really strange. I guess opposites do attract. And Patsy's so completely different from Kat. Which reminds me, do you think Kat will come back in Season 3? I'd love to see them fight over Jamie. I wonder what would happen. I'd also like to see Jude and Eden (and Sadie) get into it too. I love a good catfight ;o)! And then maybe SME, Kwest, and Mason can try to break them up. Mason seems like such a sweetie. And thanks for your compliment. You're the best!

Tommys my 21, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Tanya, I do too. Although it's gonna be a while. I still have to get into that whole relationship, which is really weird already. But definitely funny. I'd love to see all the guys bawling while their girlfriends are making impossible demands and making their lives hell. What can I say? I've got a weird sense of humor. Lol.

Rachel, me too. Why do you think I call Liam Mr. You've-Got-A-Stick-So-Far-Up-Your-Ass-That-It's-Never-Coming-Out?

Jess, I don't know if you'll like the direction this story's about to take, but I have to admit, it just wouldn't be as good if it didn't.

judetomfan101, I'm so glad this is one of your favorite fanfics. I hope it stays that way.

Carley, thanks for reviewing! I love getting reviews from new readers. OK, I really like hearing what people think about what I've written. Make that love.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Tim. He's mine! And so's the plot.

Chapter 3

I was just about to get it on with Jude in our room when I heard this big explosion. I came out running, Jude right behind me, and saw smoke coming from the amp that the guys and Patsy were using.

"OK, who did it?" I asked. I should've known that they'd all point fingers at one another.

"Jamie, my man," I couldn't stand that guy. Yeah, he was Jude's best friend, but he could be such a dork sometimes, and so nice at others. "Can you help me out with something?"

I saw Jamie's eyes light up. The guy lived to please. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me who blew out the amp?" I asked. I saw Jamie shoot a glance over at them, biting his lip. Then I knew something was going on, but I didn't know what.

"Come on, Andrews, can you tell me or not?" My patience was wearing thin.

"I- I don't know. It just blew, and there were sparks…" Jamie offered weakly. That gave me nothing to go on.

"OK, if that's your story," I'd get it out of him one way or another.

"Guys?" I looked at them, hoping that one of them would crack.

Speed looked down, Kyle looked away, and Wally…Wally just looked confused. Then Patsy, who'd been standing there, stepped forward.

"So I blew out an amp. So what?" Patsy showed no fear, sticking her chin out like I was at fault, not her. Beside her, Jamie was almost shaking, his face having drained of all

color.

"So, you guys'll have to pay for it. The studio won't keep supplying you with free equipment to destroy whenever you feel like it," I said, meaning business. I couldn't afford to keep replacing broken guitars, amps, or whatever.

The guys all nodded mutely. Patsy, on the other hand, snapped her fingers. "Damn, I guess I'll have to pay for the 1960 Gibson Les Paul sunburst guitar I smashed in your office."

"WHAT?!?!?" I yelled, unable to believe what I just heard. "That's MY guitar. The one I paid almost $300,000 for?"

The guys gulped, knowing how angry I could get. They feared my all-powerful wrath. Once I flew into a rage, everyone in the building could feel it, even if they weren't around to see it.

But Patsy burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, little Tommy Q. You should really think about getting your briefs in a bigger size. That way, you wouldn't act like Liam Jr. You know, like you've got a stick up your…"

I glared at her. Only Jude called me little Tommy Q and lived to tell about it. I wouldn't let someone like Patsy get away with calling me that.

I guess Jamie noticed I was about to explode, because he quickly clapped a hand over Patsy's mouth. "We'll go clean it up, and get a new amp. OK, Tommy?"

"Get movin'," I said, trying not to blow up. Jamie and Patsy, the unlikeliest of couples…I still can't see it lasting.

Jamie nodded, and dragged Patsy out, even though she was putting up a good fight. The guys followed them out, and Jude and I were left alone.

Jude smiled. "Breathe, Tommy."

"Thanks, beautiful," I kissed Jude until I was out of breath, then ended it and took a long, deep breath. "That's better."

"Mmm," Jude agreed. "Want to go to bed?"

"Why not?" I pretended to check my watch, and said, "I've got a little bit of time to blow. Let's do it."

Jude ignored my double meaning, and practically yanked me out the door and to our room. We really shouldn't be spending so much time in bed. We won't get anything done. Except maybe make more brothers and sisters for our soon-to-be-born child.

We'd just settled into our room when we heard moans coming from the room down the hall.

Curious, we stopped what we were doing, and followed the sounds.

Amazingly, the door wasn't locked, and as I opened the door to see who was getting it on, my jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"OMG!" Jude said aloud, then realized the people in the room stopped what they were doing to glare at us.

"What the hell?" Patsy looked furious as she scrambled to cover herself. Jamie was lying under her, frozen in shock. Patsy tossed him his clothes, then glared at us. "Don't you people knock? GET OUT!" she bellowed.

"Sorry," I said, as I dragged Jude outside. She was still stunned at what she'd seen.

Once we were outside, Jude laughed. "I knew they were close, but I'd no idea they were…"

"Me either," I admitted. I never would've thought Jamie would go for Patsy's type.

Just then, I heard "Ohhh, Kwest…" coming from the room next to ours.

"OMG, Sadie," Jude realized, trying to stifle her laughter.

"OK, Patsy and Jamie I can understand. But Kwest and your sister? What's going on around here? I don't want to be the guy whose employees sleep around with each other 24/7. Darius and Liam would have a lot of laughs, and we'd be the talk of the music industry. And I don't mean in a good way."

I looked at Jude, but she was already going into their room.

"Jude!" I ran over to stop her, but it was too late.

I saw Kwest and Sadie entangled in each other's arms, with their bodies all exposed to one another. They were making out heavily, and having sex when they were supposed to be working.

"Guys! My office, NOW!" I bellowed, which caused Jude to jump about a foot. Jamie did too, as he and Patsy had just walked over to see what we were looking at. Patsy smirked, and said, "Looks like we're not the only ones having a good time."

Kwest and Sadie sprang apart as if they touched a hot stove, and noticed we were in the room.

"Jude, Tommy, dorks, what are you doing here? Can't you see we're busy?" Sadie screeched, trying to cover herself.

"Sadie, we'd better get up anyway," Kwest knew I wasn't joking. "Tommy, I promise, it won't happen again."

"What? Are you leaving me for someone else?" Sadie glared at Kwest, narrowing her eyes accusingly.

"No, I meant it won't happen again during the workday," Kwest tried to correct himself.

"Oh, OK," Sadie said, finally convinced. She tried to pull Kwest closer, but Kwest was trying to get up.

I saw them trying to get up, and turned my head. "I'll see you all in 5," I said. Jude and I had our moments, but it was never during business hours. OK, sometimes, but we knew when to get back to work.

Jude and I went over to my office, where Darius and Liam were waiting inside. Darius had taken my seat, and Liam was standing next to him, waiting to carry out his next order.

"So, you decided to ignore our advice, didn't you? Don't say we didn't warn you," Liam smirked. I wanted to beat that smirk right off his face and make him grovel at my feet.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"I knew it, Darius, Tommy doesn't know anything about beating out the competition when it comes to music. He may be good at producing and performing, but he can't stand it when there's another bigger, better studio in town. Oh wait, that's us," Liam added gleefully.

"I know, Liam. And we're gonna make sure that we stay that way. Speaking of which, Tommy, I'm sure you've heard of Patsy." Darius smiled now.

"Yeah, what about her?" I wondered what Patsy had to do with them.

"Oh, nothing. It's just…maybe I shouldn't tell you. But that'd be cruel, wouldn't it?" Darius smiled wider.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"Patsy, she's not working for you. She's here at your studio so she can spy on what you're working on with Mason. Oh wait, isn't Mason that gay guy?" Liam cut in.

Darius looked at Liam, trying to stop him from revealing too much information. "Uh, Liam, don't tell Tommy and Jude here too much, OK? We have to have some secrets to ourselves, right?"

"Of course, Darius," Liam kissed Darius to reassure him. When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"Yeah, so I fire Patsy, kick her out of the studio, and voila. Problem solved. What other damage can you guys do?" I said, knowing I had a great point.

"Hmm…let's see. One, Jamie's already all over Patsy, so if you kick her out, you'll have one less artist, not that she's any good or anything. Two, poor Jamie will be all heartbroken that his criminal girlfriend Patsy is gone, which will get Jude here all upset, since her best friend Jamie's upset about losing his girl, and she won't be able to perform, put together a decent album, and her career will be over before you know it. And SME, they're nothing to begin with, so that'll end their careers, if you can even call them artists, like that. And that's just to begin with. Plus, who's to say that we won't let the press know that you and Jude were sleeping together way back when she first started her contract at G Major? The press will love that little piece of info, won't they Liam?" Darius grinned at his boyfriend.

"Absolutely," Liam purred back.

"Yeah? Well, what if I tell them that you're doing your assistant Liam?" I shot back, enraged.

"Like they'll believe Darius is gay," Liam laughed. "Hello, that's why Darius always shoots pictures of himself surrounded by hot, beautiful women. People eat that up. Every guy wants to be surrounded by beautiful women, and seeing Darius have his pick of the most beautiful women in Canada, or wherever he happens to be, makes Darius, and therefore me, untouchable. So do whatever you want, little Tommy Q, because nothing you do can hurt us." Liam took Darius' hand and walked out.

"Think again, Lord Frowny Face," I fumed, using one of Speed's old nicknames for me.

Jude came up to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "Tommy, don't worry. What if we get Patsy on our side? She could help us take down the evil duo once and for all."

"How?" I wondered. How could we get Patsy on our side when she was working against us?

"Think, Tommy. I'm best friends with Jamie, who Patsy happens to love, so that's one way. Plus, you're the best producer in the world, so I'm sure you could make Patsy into a great artist. And it wouldn't hurt to give her a chance, would it?" Jude gave me her look, the one that I couldn't say no to.

"OK, but I'm not promising anything. And I'll need your help. And Sadie's and Kwest's. It's gonna take a miracle to get this to work."

"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for," Jude said.

"Aww, that's my girl," I said, hugging her.

"Come to think of it, I should start now. But Patsy's gonna need a new look. And I'm no E.J., so I'm gonna need her and Sadie's help." Jude worried.

"I don't know about that," I said cautiously. "Sadie and Patsy don't get along so well yet."

"OK, then Mason. He'll know about making someone over," Jude decided.

"How would Mason know?" I wondered.

"Uh, he's gay? So he'd have to know?" Jude said. (AN: I don't know any gay people, but I heard they're fashion forward. So if this sounds like a stereotype, it's completely unintentional. Just don't sue me. Lol.)

"Uh, that sounds totally stereotypical," I said, even though I thought so too. But I could be wrong.

"There's only one way to find out," Jude said, already taking my hand and pulling me out the door. "Let's ask him."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, as I followed her out into the main lobby

AN: So, was it good? Let me know by reviewing, OK?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OMG! I am soooooooo sorry for not posting earlier. But you know how school gets in the way of writing. Lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I love you all!

Special ANs:

judetomfan101, I thought Darius and Liam together were funny too! I so can't see Darius gay, but hey, it could happen…at least in my world!

angelbabby19, hmm…there's an interesting idea. I don't know if I'll be able to work that into the story, but it could happen. OK, I do know…lol.

Rachel, it's funny you mentioned that the studio is all coupled up. And I know exactly who Mason's gonna hook up with. FYI, it might be someone you never expected. Or maybe it is.

Seleana C, aww, thanks! I'm so happy you like it. And I found out that Kat's not coming back, at least not this season. But the next one, she might. We'll never know until it's on the web.

Carley, the fact Mason's gay is gonna play a huge role in this chapter. Plus you'll get to see Speed too. He's got an important role, and it's gonna be great!

Ally, you're gonna love this chapter. Darius + Liam are gonna be the stars of the show, so to speak.

Tanya, I think so too. Poor Mason needs a guy to be with. Everyone else in the studio's hooked up with someone else. Except for SME, but that could change.

Jess, you're soooo funny! I love reading your comments, especially the one you wrote for the last chapter. You know how much I love Jommy, so I'll repeat what you said too: JOMMY 4EVA BABY!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Tim. He's mine! And so's the plot.

Chapter 4

"Hey, Mason," Jude called out. She put on this cheery smile that she used whenever she wanted something from someone.

"Hi, Jude, Tommy," Mason greeted us back. He knew he was about to be cornered, the way he kept looking at one of us, then the other.

"So, Mason, how are your songs going?" I tried to keep the conversation light, but Jude cut to the chase.

"Mace, we need a favor," Jude said, staring him down like he was Karma.

"Oh no," Mason groaned, knowing that he was in for it.

"You're good with clothes, right?" I asked, hoping to flatter him and get him to do what we wanted.

"Yeah," Mason looked at us from the corner of his eye.

"Do you think you can put some outfits together? Patsy, well, she's this close to…" I didn't even want to finish my thought.

"I don't know, guys. Patsy's a tough one to make over," Mason said hesitantly.

"Whatever you want, you've got it. Except Jude, that is," I put my arm around Jude protectively, and she smiled and kissed me. Long and hard.

"OK, way too much PDA. How about you set me up with someone?" Mason asked hopefully.

"That depends. What are you looking for in particular?" I expected the typical Mason type. You know, gay, cowboy, easygoing + easy to work with. But I was completely wrong.

"Not a what, a who." Mason said, careful not to give more away. That is, until Jude pressed him further.

"So, who've you got your eye on?" Jude said, bouncing up and down, impatient.

Mason mumbled quietly to himself.

"What did you say?" I asked, not hearing.

"N-nothing. I didn't say anything." Mason was blushing now.

"Don't worry, Mason, whoever it is, we won't make fun of you. You're our friend. Right, Tommy?" Jude narrowed her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips to show she meant business.

"Yeah, right. So, who is it, man?" I was curious to find out myself.

"Shay," Mason whispered, then he looked quickly at Jude. "I mean, if it's OK with you, Jude."

"Of course it's OK," Jude reassured him. "I love Tommy now, and he's the only one for me. You can have Shay all to yourself."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," I said thoughtfully. If we played our cards right, I could use Mason's interest in Shay to my, I mean our, advantage.

"Now get shopping, Mason. I'll get things set up for you and Shay." I promised. I was gonna make this work.

"Sure thing, Tommy," Mason smiled in relief, and went off.

_Later that day…_

"No way! I'm not gonna wear some stupid dress!" Patsy screamed, as Mason and Jude tried to corner her and shove a dress over her head.

"Come on, Patsy, it's for the label. Please?" Jude begged, but Patsy wouldn't budge.

"Hell no! Just leave me alone already. And take those damn dresses with you!" Patsy flung Mason's choices into their faces, and tried to make her escape.

Jude and Mason tackled her to the ground, wincing as her fists connected with them, and managed to pin her down long enough to pull a dress over her head. Then they dragged her over to a mirror.

"See? Don't you look beautiful?" Jude beamed as Patsy scowled.

"I hate it, it makes me look like an overgrown tomato," Patsy complained. Mason and Jude managed to keep their smiles to themselves, and focused on Patsy's tea-length red dress.

"Not from where I'm standing," Mason said, giving Patsy an appreciative once-over.

"What, they paid you to say that?" Patsy wasn't fooled easily.

"No, it's the truth," Mason said. The truth was, Patsy wasn't as ugly as she thought she looked. Instead, she looked as though she were completely transformed.

"Now, for the hair and makeup…" Jude added.

"Whoa, I don't do all that stuff," Patsy said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Aww, c'mon, Patsy, it'll be fun. Besides, Tommy learned to like it," Jude pouted.

"Fine, but only because you've already ruined my look," Patsy groaned.

Jude smiled, and led her away to E.J.

_Meanwhile…_

"Dude, you got a sec?" I motioned over to Speed, whose favorite word seemed to be 'dude'.

"Yeah, dude. What's up?" Speed said, looking confused as always.

"I've got this project I'm working on, and I need you to do something for me," I said. That'll be the closest thing to actually saying I needed his help. Because actually, Mason was the one who needed it most.

"What is it?" Speed said.

"Can you pick locks?" I made it short and sweet.

"What, you mean like breaking and entering? Dude, I didn't know you had it in you," Speed was impressed.

"Yeah, I need you to be the lookout," I wasn't gonna trust him with my video camera.

"For what?" Speed wondered.

"Just…be there, OK? We'll leave in 10 minutes." I was all set to go.

"But dude, us dudes need to practice," Speed said. I thought their practices sounded more like goofing off, but it still sounded pretty good.

"Don't worry about it, you can skip a couple hours, can't you?" I suggested.

"If you say so, dude," Speed looked curiously at me, wondering what I was up to.

_20 minutes later…_

"You want me to what?" Speed asked incredulously.

"Just do it, OK?" I said irritably.

"OK, dude," Speed fell silent for once in his life.

I left Speed in the hallway, and made my way down to D's office, camera in hand.

I knew they'd be there, because I knew Liam lived in the office, and D liked to stay up late with him.

The door was cracked open, and the rest of the studio was pitch black. Slowly, I lifted the camera up and began recording.

"Ohh, Darius!" Liam gasped, as Darius straddled him, kissed him hard, and entered him. Darius moved up and down, as Liam's cries of ecstasy echoed in the large office.

"What do you say?" Darius urged, and Liam responded without delay.

"Please! Yes, please!" Liam cried, and Darius smiled. Liam got exactly what he wanted. And so did I.

I went back and got Speed, then we walked out quietly, making sure to hide the camera in Speed's car. I told him to guard it with his life, then walked back to the door. I knocked, making it look like I had just gotten there.

A few minutes later, Darius and Liam came to the door.

"T, what are you doing here, man?" Darius looked surprised. Liam just looked suspicious.

"Yes, what are you doing here, mate?" Liam said politely, though I could tell his comment had teeth.

"Is Shay around?" I asked casually.

"If you're here to try and steal Shay from us, you must be stupid," Liam said. "Shay listens to his uncle D, he'd never leave our studio to work for your…what's it called again? Pop-Tart Studios?" Liam laughed at the ridiculous name.

"JQ," I insisted.

"Like it matters," Liam answered.

"T, I'd like to know why too." Darius crossed his arms.

"I just have a message from Jude, that's all." I hoped my ploy would work.

"Yeah, he should be around somewhere. SHAY!" Darius thundered, and a minute later, Shay came out of one of the isolated recording booths.

"Yeah, Uncle D?" Shay said, used to Darius' explosions. Then he saw me. "Well, if it isn't Little Tommy Q."

"Ooh, the big Shay-Shay," I countered, knowing he hated his nickname as much as I hated mine.

"Uh, Liam and I have some more work to finish up, so we'll leave you alone," Darius said, Liam's hand already in his. The men made a beeline for Darius' office, but I knew it wasn't work they were interested in finishing up.

"So, what do you want?" Shay wondered.

"I know you're not with Eden anymore, and I know why, so how about calling a truce with my studio? I won't pick on yours, if you don't pick on mine. Deal?" That was as smooth as I could've worded it.

"What's the catch?" Shay was learning lots of things from his uncle, like knowing when there were strings attached.

"Only one. You and one of my artists announce that you're dating, and it'll boost your sales through the roof."

"Which artist?" Shay said, and I was beginning to see his nerves falter a bit.

"Mason," I said, and smiled inwardly as I saw Shay gulp.

"Mason?" Shay said, trying not to let his emotions show.

"The one and only," I said, knowing Shay was going to crack any second.

After what seemed like forever, I broke the silence again. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Shay said finally.

I walked away, and just before I opened the door to leave, Shay called out, "Wait!"

"What?" I said, interested.

"Here, can you give this to Mason for me?" Shay said, taking a CD from his pocket and thrusting it into my hand. "Tell him…it's from an admirer."

"OK," I said, taking the disc and slipping it into my pocket. I turned to leave.

"Tommy?" Shay called again. I turned around to look at him.

"Thanks." Shay smiled, and I left.

As soon as I was outside, Speed bombarded me with questions.

"Dude, what happened? Is everything OK? Did it work? Tell me already! What's going on?" Speed was like he was on speed or something. I mean, the guy could probably outlast the Energizer bunny. And without sugar, too.

"Relax, dude, it's perfect. Just the way I wanted it to work out." I took the keys from Speed's unsuspecting hand, and took the driver's seat. I hated riding with Speed. He drove like Patsy, thinking he was invincible.

AN: So, what'd you think? Was it good? PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: To everyone who's read/reviewed the last few chapters, you guys are the BEST!

Special ANs:

Rachel, the tape will be very, very important. But it won't turn out the way you think, or will it?

Jess, I hope you find this chapter funny too. It's gonna be hard to make it that way, but I'll try.

judetomfan101, I hope you still think it's interesting after this chapter.

Seleana C, I loved your comment about how you can't wait to see where this road goes. Now I can't get it out of my head :o) (not that I mind). Lol.

Tanya, I like that name. Mashay…sounds really weird, but cool. Lol. Maybe a Shason? Nah, Mashay sounds funnier ;o). Lol.

Ally, this chapter might be slightly predictable, but I'll try to shake things up a bit. If I can't, well, at least I can say that I tried. I hope you like it.

g.leible, I know, a horrible place to end it. But I didn't know how else to, so it kinda ended weird. I love that you love it (since I put in a lot of time into this). It might not be as good as some others, but I'm trying (and I hope it gets better for you).

chocolateelephantz, does now work for you? Lol.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Instant Star or the characters. But I do own the infamous video (read on).

Chapter 5

Early the next morning, I delivered a copy of the tape of Darius and Liam screwing one another in Darius' office to the press. I taped a Post-It saying, "DARIUS ROCKS!" in big, black lettering. Then I made sure that no one was watching, and put it outside where it stood against the entrance. I hid behind some trees, waited a while, and watched as one of the news reporters pick up the package, and glance around, wondering who dropped it off. I snuck back into the shadows, and peeked out once the woman stopped looking in my direction, and she disappeared inside the building with Darius' tape inside.

I went back to JQ Studios, and called everyone to watch the morning news.

Jude walked in, still rubbing her eyes and demanding that she be served Pop-Tarts right this instant. Sadie and Kwest were on the couch, too busy to listen as they were constantly connected at the mouth, and Patsy was giving SME pointers on how to break expensive audio equipment. Jamie was trying to tell Patsy that she can't break anything else, since it's not in the budget, and Patsy was telling Jimmy not to worry, that the equipment didn't get her real singing potential anyway, so it wasn't like it was worth much.

"GUYS!" I bellowed, and Jude jumped. "Sorry, girl, I just wanted to get everyone's attention." I added softly to her. Jude nodded, and went to cramming her Pop-Tarts as fast as she could.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" Mason said, coming in.

"Good, you're just in time. We're all about to witness the great Darius rock," I smirked. Sure enough, the video I left the news reporters flashed across the screen. I have to admit, it felt awesome to one-up the big D.

"Dudes, that's gross," Speed said, looking as if he'd just woken up.

"Aww, is this video too mature for your innocent eyes?" I couldn't help it, I loved to tease the guy.

Speed glared at me, then said, "Dude, don't even go there."

I was about to respond when the phone went off.

"Hello," I said, wondering who could be calling this earlier.

"T, where the hell did you get this????" Darius spat out angrily.

"What are you talking about, D?" I said, loving the feeling of being in control.

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm talkin' about," Darius fumed.

"No, what?" I knew I was taking a chance, but I loved to live on the edge.

"Come on T, I wasn't born yesterday," Darius ground out, not willing to admit it. I held my breath, waiting for him to spit it out. He did.

"The video, man. Of me and Liam."

"Oh, is that what it was?" I was the puppet master, he was now my marionette.

"Shut it, T. I want to see you in my office. With the tape. ASAP." Darius didn't wait around for my response, he just hung up the phone.

"Speed, dude, you got it?" I said. I'd spent an hour last night in the studio with Jude and the guys, so I could set up my comeback.

"Yeah, unless you want Jude to tackle you," I said.

"Why would she do that?" Wally asked. I whispered something to Jude, and her eyes grew wide.

"GIMME!" Jude yelled, then launched herself at Speed. She bowled him over, and since they were standing close together, they toppled like bowling pins. Since they really were a bunch of pinheads.

"Get off me!" Kyle yelled, trying to push Wally, Speed, and Jude off him.

"Why'd you jump on me, dude?" Speed looked like he was still in shock.

"You've got Pop-Tarts, now where are they?" Jude searched his pockets, and Speed giggled like a girl.

"Dude, quit it, that tickles," Speed laughed uncontrollably. The guys laughed at them.

"Stop, I don't have any," Speed gasped. But Jude wouldn't believe him.

"I think Wally and Kyle got the last bit," Speed said between fits of laughter.

The guys gulped and violently shook their heads. "Jude, we don't…AUGGGHHHH!!!!" They groaned as Jude began searching them as well.

"Hey Jude, while you're at it, can you get me Speed's video?" I leaned back against the counter, enjoying the scene before me.

"Sure," Jude said, not stopping what she was doing. Seconds later, she paused to hand me the tape. Then she renewed her attack on Kyle, Wally, and Speed.

"SADIE! HELP!" The guys cried out as Sadie momentarily detached herself from Kwest. She grinned at them, and sat back with a satisfied look.

"KWEST, DUDE, HELP US!" The guys cried out pitifully.

"Don't look at me, I don't want to be on Sadie's bad side," Kwest held up his hands in surrender.

"Dude, you're so whipped," I whispered to Kwest.

"And lovin' the action," Kwest added, smiling. "Hey, shouldn't you be going over to D's?"

"Damn, I almost forgot," I said, grabbing the tape. "Gotta go."

"Dude, wait up!" The guys tried to escape by following me, and Jude stopped and followed us.

"I get shotgun!" Jude called out, not that she needed to.

"That figures, since you're screwing the boss," Wally said, and got an elbow in the gut from Jude. "What?" he said, wincing.

Jude smiled, and took my hand in hers.

_At Darius':_

"Where's T? Is he here yet?" Darius paced the floor, his anger apparent on his face.

"Don't worry, love, he'll be here soon," Liam soothed, his expression mirroring Darius'.

"Hey, D," I kept my cool, walking up to them in the lobby of their studio.

"Don't you 'Hey, D' me, Tommy," Darius hissed at me.

"What's wrong? Can't an old protégé say hi?" I smiled inwardly, yet remained polite.

"Not if he's you," Liam muttered.

"Liam, would you excuse us?" Darius said through clenched teeth. Liam left without a word.

Darius walked away to his office, and I knew he was beyond pissed. But he'd done enough to me for me to not care anymore.

Darius sat down at his desk, and tossed me a stack of papers. "Know what these are?"

I looked over the large stack, and said, "These are some of the artists signed with you. What about them?"

Darius scowled. "These are the ones who've signed with me, but since your little stunt, they've decided to seek management with another label. They don't want to associate with me…because I'm gay. No thanks to you."

"D, it wasn't me, I swear." I would go to my grave before being found out. Darius still hadn't found out who blew the toilet in his hotel room up when we were doing our Europe tour. And he would never find out. I'd made sure the guys would never tell, no matter how much they were bribed.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm supposed to believe it's someone else," Darius shook his head. "I know your style, man, and this has Quincy written all over it."

"Or maybe…" I paused for dramatic effect. "…it was someone who wants to frame me. Someone else who knows my style, and wants to ruin me. Someone like Liam, for example."

Darius frowned. "Liam would never do something that low. It's beneath him."

"But do you know for sure?" I said, and Darius didn't respond. He gazed off into Darius land, and didn't even notice when I left.

On my way out, I ran into Shay.

"Hey there, Shay-Shay. You remember our deal, right?" I smirked as he scowled.

"Yeah. And how did Mason like my gift?"

"Loved it. He wants to meet you somewhere. Give him a call, and he'll set it up."

"SHAY!" Darius stood at the entrance to his office.

"Uncle D?" Shay said, quickly moving away from me.

"What're you talking about with Tommy?" Darius looked suspiciously at us, as if to read our minds.

"Nothing, just telling him Pop-Tart Studios sucks," Shay lied. Darius smiled. "That's my nephew!" Darius disappeared down one of the hallways.

"Tommy, listen, give this to Mason, OK?" Shay took out an envelope that he'd folded up and stuffed in his pocket.

"OK," I said.

_Later…_

"C'mon, they'll be here any minute. Are you done yet?" I whispered to Kwest.

"Just about. There. It's all set up," Kwest checked his work one last time and nodded.

"Shh…they're here!" I held up the camera I had with me, and started filming.

"So, Shay, what do you think of this place?" Mason said, his hand in Shay's.

"I think it's great, Mace," Shay smiled. "It'll be even better when we get our own place. I hate being under my uncle's thumb all the time. I mean, who wouldn't want to be working for the great Darius? But sometimes, I just want to branch out on my own. Try out my own style of music. But my uncle, he tells me what to do, what to wear, how to act, it's annoying."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Mason said. "At least he lets you see me, doesn't he?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Shay mumbled.

"What do you mean by, 'I guess'?" Mason demanded.

"I meant, I haven't exactly told him about us yet." Shay couldn't look at Mason.

"What?" Mason looked incredulous.

"I mean, he's going through so much with handling everyone's lives, and then suddenly this tape comes in, and artists are leaving, and Liam's complaining about the studio losing money, and we're scrambling to find other artists to take their place, but a lot of them don't want to work for a gay guy, you know?" For the first time I've ever heard him speak, Shay actually sounded worried.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Mason reassured his boyfriend. "Once your uncle finds out who sent the tape, things'll be back to normal, and then we can come out to your uncle about our relationship."

"I hope you're right," Shay said, looking at Mason again. "But what if he hates the fact that I'm gay too?"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Mason wondered. "I mean, he is, so how could he get mad at you for being gay too?"

"I don't think it's the fact that I'm gay, I think it's more that you work for another studio," Shay admitted.

"What, so you want me to come and work for your uncle?" Mason asked.

"It'd be easier for my uncle to deal with, and we'd be able to see each other more," Shay pointed out.

"I don't know, I mean, I like everyone at JQ Studios," Mason paused. I knew I liked that guy. "But I like you too, and I don't want our working at different studios to be the reason why we can't be open about our relationship."

"Me either," Shay sighed. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Mason leaned on Shay's shoulder. "I need some time to think about it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Mason going to leave? What'll happen to my studio?

AN: What do you think? I know, I'm evil, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
